Collection de souvenirs : Killian Jones
by Babeisontherun
Summary: Textes courts consacrés au personnage de Killian Jones/Capitaine Hook.


**Thèmes imposés** : paresse, folie, profondeur

**Contexte :** Killian Hook Jones vient à peine de revenir du Pays Imaginaire. Il n'est pas encore allé « secourir » Belle dans le château de Regina.

**N/A :** J'ai fait le choix de ne pas traduire Hook par Crochet. Le nom original semble beaucoup plus poétique.

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage de la série Once Upon a Time ne m'appartient, bien évidemment.

* * *

Le Capitaine n'avait jamais aimé paresser dans ses draps au petit matin. Il préférait monter sur le pont, venir respirer les embruns à l'aube, observer les eaux changeantes du Pays Imaginaire.

Mais ce monde n'avait rien d'irréel.

Ce monde, il ne se trouvait pas après la seconde étoile à droite, et tout droit jusqu'au matin.

Ce monde était celui du Crocodile.

Ce monde était celui qui le rattachait à son crochet, symbole de la double perte qu'il avait subie.

Lèvres serrées, regard fixe, il n'avait pas encore réussi à calmer sa respiration haletante : elle seule trahissait la vie qui s'échappait encore de lui. Cela faisait déjà pourtant quelques minutes qu'il avait fini de s'occuper d'elle. Elle, elle était allongée à ses côtés, son corps aux formes généreuses, dénudé, négligemment enveloppé dans la soie bordeaux des draps du Jolly Roger. Son regard étudia une nouvelle fois ses courbes, son souffle rapide rythmant les étapes de cette carte qu'il dessinait dans son esprit. En silence, il laissa traîner ses yeux avec insistance sur le teint hâlé de celle qui partageait sa couche. Il pouvait distinguer les vagues que formait sa colonne dans son dos, la perfection avec laquelle sa peau brillait encore de sueur. Il ne s'était pas montré tendre, ni passionné : il n'en avait eu aucune envie. Il l'avait férocement plaqué dans ses draps, avait frotté son corps contre le sien avec rage. Les marques violettes laissées dans son coup et sur ses bras par les violentes caresses, la pression de ses lèvres sèches, en étaient la preuve. Plus qu'une danse, c'était d'un corps à corps frénétique dont avait été témoin le Jolly Roger, un combat bestial où Hook avait vomi sa douleur à travers un acte supposé charnel. Il n'avait comblé qu'un appétit en compagnie d'une âme consentante. Un léger sourire, fade, froid, s'étira sur son visage à la vue de la chair rougie, là où ses ongles s'étaient profondément enfoncés avec fureur.

Son cœur se serra lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les boucles brunes de la jeune femme qui retombaient dans son dos et cachaient son visage. Dans cette cascade, ce seul détail qui pouvait faire illusion, il aurait voulu se perdre. De sa main, il aurait voulu toucher sa chevelure, sentir sa douceur sous ses doigts, la tenir fermement jusqu'à ce que ses mèches crissent les unes contre les autres sous la force de sa poigne. Dans sa chevelure aux mêmes parfums boisés que ceux du Jolly Roger, il aurait voulu continuer à perdre sa raison, à s'enivrer de ce désir sombre. Sa vision se troubla, et la mâchoire serrée, il s'agrippa aux draps comme au corps d'une femme, de la sienne. Sa tête cogna le bois brunâtre de l'armature du lit et mit fin au mirage.

Aucune femme ne partageait sa couche, aucune chevelure brune ne tombait en cascade sur les draps du lit, aucun parfum n'embaumait la pièce. Killian « Hook » Jones était seul dans son lit, était seul dans ses quartiers, était seul sur son bateau, était seul dans ce monde, comme dans l'autre. Seul son crochet, froid, métallique, reposait sur sa chair. L'exquise chaleur qui s'était emparé de son corps quelques instants auparavant avait laissé place à ce vide, si familier depuis des centenaires. Aucune grâce ne flottait dans l'air. Seule une illusion, pourtant si réelle, avait embrumé son esprit pendant quelques instants, l'avait corrompu.

Dans ce rêve, jamais les boucles brunes de cette Milah imaginaire n'avaient quitté son visage. Il savait pourquoi à présent. Au Pays Imaginaire, où le temps s'arrête, où les rêves noient la réalité comme les sirènes noient leurs rivales dans les eaux bleues du lagon, les souvenirs se fragmentent, les identités s'estompent. Le visage de Milah, après trois cent ans, il l'avait oublié. Le gris dans ses yeux, sa bouche rose, ses sourcils bruns, ses doigts fins et délicats qui caressaient son visage mal rasé et suffisaient à le rendre fou, ils les avaient oubliés. Il avait tout oublié.

Lèvres serrées, regard fixe, le bleu de ses yeux se troubla. Le sang envahissait déjà sa bouche ses lèvres abîmées, mordues si fort, s'étaient ouvertes comme une plaie vive qui n'avait jamais eu le temps de cicatriser. Il laissa s'échapper un rire sans vie. Du revers de sa main, il essuya le liquide vermeil. Il était temps de se lever. Il était temps d'exécuter la vengeance pour laquelle il était rentré de ce Pays trop imaginaire.


End file.
